Turkmenistan
debuted in the tenth edition, with the broadcaster Turkmen Owazy. Turkmenistan in the International Music Festival Turkmenistan debuted in the 10th edition, in Warsaw, Poland, when the broadcaster Türkmen Owazy decided to join the IBU, in March 2014. They have participated in every edition since they debuted. The Head of Delegation makes announcements from Türkmen Owazy regarding participation, artist selections, method of selections, song announcements and other information including viewing figures and tour dates. Turkmenistan in the International Music Festival #10 - The Debut Turkmenistan decided to join the International Broadcasting Union and therefore participate in the International Music Festival. Turkmenistan decided to debut before the confirmations closed. The first entrant which Türkmen Owazy chose was famous Turkmen singer, Myahri, to represent them with the song Öňe, Diňe Öňe, which was sung in the Turkmen language. Turkmenistan was drawn to compete in the second semi final, where they would perform 6th, after Greece and before Hungary. Turkmenistan qualified to the grand final. At the semi final winners' conference, Turkmenistan was drawn 18th, and ended 17th with 92 points in the end. However, they did end 6th with 77 points in the semi final. Turkmenistan in the International Music Festival #11 After already confirming participation in #11, Türkmen Owazy internally selected Durdy Durdyyew to represent Turkmenistan at the 11th edition in Vaduz, Liechtenstein, with the song Naz Ede (Flirting). The song got mixed views from most of the other participating countries, including 2nd from Slovakia in one of the sneak peaks. However, Turkmenistan was placed low in the betting odds. Durdy planned a tour around Asia and Europe before he headed to Vaduz called The Naz Ede tour. It was a huge success for him. Back in Vaduz, Turkmenistan was drawn into the first semi final, where Durdy would perform 13th, after Greece and before Croatia. Turkmenistan failed to qualify for the grand final, and when the results of the non-qualifiers came, Turkmenistan came 17th with only 29 points, only ahead of last placed Greece by 4 points. Nevertheless, Durdy and the rest of the Turkmen delegation watched the show live in Vaduz. Turkmenistan in the International Music Festival #12 Türkmen Owazy confirmed their participation for the 12th edition during the semi finals of the 11th edition. It was rumoured among the team of Türkmen Owazy that since Durdy came second last, they should withdraw. However, this wasn't the case. As the broadcaster chose Meylis Halbayew and Selbi Tuwakgylyjowa (who'd be called Meylis & Selbi for the contest) to represent them. It is the first time a duo represented Turkmenistan. The song selected was called Yekejam (Lonely). Turkmenistan was drawn into the third semi final where they performed 18th, after Estonia and before Tuvalu. Again, Turkmenistan failed to qualify. Entries To date, Turkmenistan has been present since the 10th edition. Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Category:Countries